Marquess
|Value = $60 |Level = 20 |Weapon Number = 55 |Img = |Hardpoint = Light |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 1,023 per plasmoid |Range = 600m |Reload = 1.5 seconds per plasmoid 12 seconds full reload |Capacity = Clip: 8 plasmoids Burst: 11 plasmoids |Unload = Clip: 4 seconds Burst: 5.5 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Marquess is a medium range (up to 600 meters) light energy weapon. Strategy This energy weapon is essentially a light version of the heavy Dragoon, and the medium Hussar. It has a similar appearance to both weapons, and deals about half of the DPS as the Dragoon, and around 35% less than the Hussar. This weapon shoot very fast projectiles, and is very accurate, however, near its maximum range, shots will miss on occasion. Because the Marquess is based off Dragoon and Hussar, it also shares the same weaknesses. They are ineffective at close range and have a slow reload time which makes up for its high damage at medium range. The Marquess paired up with Dragoon or Hussar can make for a versatile setup, this can also be effective when paired up with Calamity, Scourge or Spark as they share the same range and damage type. The Pulsar also pairs well due to having the same qualities as the aforementioned weapons, with the added benefit of being able to immobilize enemies. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1023 |level-02-damage = 1122 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-03-damage = 1232 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 1353 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-05-damage = 1485 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-06-damage = 1628 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-07-damage = 1793 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-08-damage = 1969 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-09-damage = 2167 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-10-damage = 2387 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-damage = 2629 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-12-damage = 2888 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 11 plasmoids) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2888 |level-02-damage = 2940 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 2993 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-04-damage = 3046 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 3099 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 3152 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 3204 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 3257 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 3310 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 3363 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 3416 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 3468 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 11 plasmoids) Update History Polls Trivia *Marquess has an exclusive dragon variant that was able to be won in the 2019 Chinese Lunar New Year Event. *The color of the Dragon Marquess’s shots are red, while the normal version’s shots have the same blue color as Dragoon. *In real life, a Marquess is a European of noble rank. Navigation Category:Energy Category:Light Equipment Category:Components Category:Weapon